I'm not jealous!
by Leiriensi
Summary: Helen has two passions: Will and Sam! Their meeting does not make her happy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam took only rarely holidays. When Helen suggested her joining for a few days to Old city, the idea to leave the zone 51 became at once very interesting. She waited for British from now on one hour. Although their previous meetings were always brief and not planned, she didn't think that Helen could be the kind of persons to be late.

It was the first time when she visited Old City. The city had somebody charm but was not really for its taste to spend a few days of holidays! They had decided to make an appointment in a coffee. Helen justified this choice by recent professional changes which didn't allow her to welcome Sam in her house.

The afternoon was brightened up, Sam took advantage of the terrace when a shadow came to hide the sun.

- Samantha Carter?

Blindly, Sam didn't want to answer this new voice, far too male to her taste!

- I warn you at once, you aren't lucky. I wait for my friend!

- I know. It's her, who sends me to you!

- You know Helen Bancroft?

- Not still really under this name but she is an essential element of my life. Hi, I'm Will Zimmerman...

- The protégé!

Will sent her a small smile and bit himself the lower lip.

- I prefer that we say about me that I am his right hand or still his partner.

- I know, we had the opportunity to speak about it!

- You know more about me that I know about you!

- Jealous?

- Just a little bit but I can live with that!

- Where is Helen?

- She had a meeting with her associates. My mission is to distract you and have « some fun » with you!

- And what is your definition of « fun »?

- Not the same that yours... I'm sure!


	2. Chapter 2

- Take That! According to Magnus, everything is for your size! She knows you well

With a cheeky smile, Will tightened her the helmet and Magnus's leather jacket.

- I'm sorry but during springtime I love to ride my motorcycle. I hope that doesn't bother you?!

- That can bother me!

- Really?

- Yes, Unless it's me who pilot the motorcycle!

- You want to ride this motorcycle?

- Yes! I prefer my custom but I will try to appreciate your GSX-R!

Will bit his lip!

- A woman according to my heart!

Sam smiles to him and ride the motorcycle.

- Ready to have some fun, Will?

- Always!

It was necessary only a few minutes to Sam to show all her talent to Will. She handled the motorcycle with flexibility and ease. Will who hated being passenger appreciated completely the ballad.  
The contact of Sam's body reminded him Magnus. An athletic and firm body but which inhaled the femininity.  
While Will was allowed take by his thoughts Sam returned him to the reality. She communicated with him with the integrated talkies.

- Are we far from the Sanctuary?

- Rather!

- What means, Will?

- I am not authorized to bring you up to the Sanctuary!

Sam slows down immediately the speed of the motorcycle and stopped by the roadside.

- Helen doesn't want to see me?

- Yes but she wants to be sure that you aren't in danger.

- There is a danger to be with her?

- There is a danger to be with any of us. To be honest... We are rogue and you work for the governement. This ballad is just a way to be sure that nobody is watching us. We will join Helen, soon!

- If I understood everything, we probably watched!

- Yes, I'm sorry you have to endure all this but Helen and I, do it for your safety.

- Helen and you?

- Yes, Helen and me!

- Have you an idea of what binds me to Helen?

- I avoid details but I know the feelings that bind you to each other!

- You love her? You would do anything for her?

- Yes!

- Even protect me despite what I feel for her!

- The feeling I get for Helen are still confused. I don't want her to be unhappy

SaM quietly approached Will and put an arm around his waist.

- Samantha, what are you doing?

- I understand better why Helen didn't want to give you despite my presence. I think, I would do it the same know Will, you are indispensable to her.

- Probably.

Sam smiled sadly. She brushed her lips against his.

- Will, I really appreciate you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

- You never answer when a woman kisses you?

- I don't know what to do?

- I'm sorry!

- I'm sorry! I wouldn't have to kiss you.

- It's not that. I always like to be kissed by a beautiful woman.

Sam blushed.

- I would enjoy the moment but I hardly know you. I will not let me go this way and I don't think Helen appreciates.

- I understand. besides, I doubt she appreciates that I can seduce her protégé.

Will sighed and gave her a killer look.

- Sorry! Her partner…

- It's better to stop for the moment!

- You're right, Will. I think we have a lot of time to spend together.

- Probably.

Despite his reluctance, Will leaned over Sam and kissed the cheek of the young woman!

- I still don't understand the interest of this games.

- It's very simple, Sam. It's like our work. When somebody attacks us, it is necessary to defend us?!

- Yeah!

- Baseball is the same thing! Defend the ground and the team!

Will and Samantha left the stadium to join the motorcycle.

- And what do you know about my work?

- Not so much but I have to thank you for your abnegation and dedication to your work!

- Ah!

- You can have some secrets! You don't promise me anything!

- Helen promised you to never have secrets for you. It's for it that you know my existence.

- Indeed.

They both seemed embarrassed by the situation. Will hardly knew what to do, he was attracted by Sam. He could read the determination of this woman in any of her words. She looks like Magnus but she had this innocence which the British didn't seem to know any more.

- Still no news of Helen?

- According to Henry, she's gone for a mission…

Apparently disappointed, she contemplated Will's shoes.

- I'm sorry, Henry send me a sms during the ball. Don't worry, it's a very simple mission!

- Ok! But I have to call my hotel to reserve another night.

- Don't worry, is everything ok! I booked the restaurant for dinner.

Will smiles to her.

- Dinner with me?

- With pleasure, Will.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will left Sam to her hotel.

- I will take you within one hour!

- I can know what you planned?

- Now? Just be beautiful for the lovely Lady who goes with me for dinner!

Will smiled to her and rides the bike.

- Don't be late. I hate that!

- Yes, Ma'am!

She spends the entire hour to choose the right dress and after five changes, she chooses to wear the black dress. Looking at the mirror, she secretly hoped that Will not come with the motorcycle! Even if the idea seemed very attractive for her.

Will was late, again. She decided to wait him at the hotel bar. Drinking a pint of lager and lime, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

- I believed to have asked you not to be late.

- I don't like obeying! Even when the person who asks me for it is also attractive as you!

Sam got up and made a tour on herself, to offer itself better to the glances of Will!

- You like?

- A lot! And I am I in your taste?

- Very elegant, Will! A lovely guy!

Will offer her his arm.

- I make a reservation in an awesome restaurant. I hope you like ital…

- Italian Food? I look forward to meeting Alfredo!

- Oh God! Isn't fair, you know all my tricks!

Sam bit her lips and smiles in a childish way to Will!

- I am sorry, Will! I spoke about this restaurant with Helen!

- It's Ok, no problem? So, you love Italian food?

- I love Italian Food!

- Go, before finishing the evening in a fast-food!

- Ciao Alfredo, come vai?

- Va bene, va bene Mister Will. You speak better every day!

- Oh No! I just try!

- Si, si!

Alfredo turned to Sam and took her the hand.

- Ma que bella ragazza! Welcome to my restaurant!

- Alfredo, let me introduce you my friend, Samantha Carter.

- Samantha Carter! Piacere di conoscerla!

- Grazie, Alfredo.

- If you want to follow me, your table is waiting for you.

Once sat, Alfredo gave a wink to Will and murmured to him to the ear

- Bella Donna!

The restaurant had emptied little by little while they discussed everything and nothing! Will felt good, free of any constraint, forgetting almost the Sanctuary.

It was the same for Sam. Since a long time that she had not spent an evening as this one. Without thought, without being afraid of being seen by the bad persons. Without constraint, spending a good night with a new friend!

But it wasn't so simple. She felt something new, something that she didn't have felt for months! She felt alive. Absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice at once the persistent glance of Will.

- What?

- Nothing! I wondered which dessert could you like.

- A dessert? I don't want to exaggerate. Will, they are waiting for us to close the restaurant!

- They can wait!

Will made a sign to the waiter, this last one seemed to have understood the request! It was necessary only a few minutes to bring the dessert!

- Tiramisu all'Alfredo!

- Grazie, Gianni!

- "Take me to the sky!"

- What did you say, Will?

- Tiramisu means "Take me to the sky!". It's a name full of promises. Moreover, during The Renaissance, the Venetians cooked of the tiramisu to their lovers to give them some energy.

Sam began blushing and almost suffocated with her glass of water. She began coughing!

- You try to seduce me, Will?

- Maybe! I can stop!

- Don't, I like to be seduced!

Will took the fork and took a piece which he gave to Sam.

- Enjoy! You will love!

Sam opened delicately her mouth and savoured the dessert. She moans with pleasure !

- You love?

- It's delicious!

Will bent delicately towards Sam and put his lips against her.

- You have good taste!

They are laughing together when Will's phone rang.

- Sorry, I have to answer!

- I know.

- Helen?! Yeah, we have just finished… Ok…, in at once!

Will ended the conversation.

- Helen?

- Yes, she's waiting for us

Sam appeared a little disappointed.

- Well, let's go!

Will took her hand and they went out of the restaurant.


End file.
